


Mellom to verdener

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Even er i skapet, Fluff and Humor, Isak og Even er fanfic-forfattere, Light Angst, M/M, Meta, Slow Burn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: I virkeligheten er Even livredd for å innrømme at han kan bli tiltrukket av både menn og damer. Vil ikke bli satt i bås. Dømt og stemplet.På nett lever han fritt og ekte som panfil fanfic-forfatter.





	1. Chapter 1

Even ser på klokka. 15:37. Kun 23 minutter igjen av vakten. Han sjekker mobilen, og ser at det er flere notifications både fra Facebook-gruppa "Stjerneveien - fri og ekte" og fra Jodel-kanalen "Stjerneveien-fanfic".

Han bestemmer seg for å ikke sjekke noen av dem. Redd for spoilers fra den nyeste episoden av hans ultimate favorittserie, "Stjerneveien". Episoden ble publisert klokka 13, og han har vært ukonsentrert helt siden da. Servert feil kaffe til kundene, og sliter med å være like serviceinnstilt som vanlig. Klarer nesten ikke å vente.

Nøyaktig klokka 16:00 stempler han ut fra jobb, og tar trikken hjem til leiligheten på Kampen. Han er så utålmodig at han tripper med beina. Irriterer seg over alle som bruker lang tid på å gå av og på. Vurderer sterkt å se episoden på mobilen på veien, men klarer heldigvis å kontrollere seg. Det er bedre å se den hjemme, i fred og ro.

Ytterjakken og skoene blir slengt tilfeldig ned på gulvet, og han løper inn i stua. Finner frem laptopen, går inn på stjerneveien.no, og trykker play på den nyeste episoden.

Allerede før første scene ruller over skjermen, kjenner han smilet bre seg i ansiktet. Spent følger han med på forholdet til Daniel og Mats på skjermen. Hans ultimate favorittpar. Paret som i stor grad har endret livet hans til det bedre.

Even hadde aldri trodd at han skulle bli så opphengt i en TV-serie. At han skulle leve seg så voldsomt inn i forholdet til et fiktivt par. Drømme om dem om natten. Vente spent på neste episode.

Han hadde heller aldri trodd at han skulle bli fanfic-forfatter. Hadde faktisk ikke lest fanfics tidligere. Stjerneveien snudde opp ned på alt. Sugde ham inn, og gjorde alt annet ubetydelig. Ble en etterlengtet virkelighetsflukt. En verden hvor han kunne være seg selv.

I den nyeste episoden har Daniel og Mats sex for første gang. Scenen er så hot, så romantisk, at Even blir varm i hele kroppen. Hotel, perfekt setting. Musikk, dialog og atmosfære, alt bidrar til å dra han inn. Sluke han med hud og hår. Han spiller av scenen flere ganger, før han ser resten av episoden. Klarer ikke la være.

En stor del av ham lengter etter å få oppleve en så sterk kjærlighet. Å få møte "den rette". Hittil har han bare ikke vurdert at den rette kunne være en mann.

Eller, det er vel ikke helt sant. Det er ikke slik at det kom uventet på han at menn kan være sexy. Helt siden han var ung, har han vært betatt og tiltrukket av både gutter og jenter. Det er bare det at han aldri har turt å si det høyt. Eller innrømme det overfor seg selv.

I ungdommen var han kjæreste med Sonja. Hun og venninnene snakket ofte nedlatende om homofile. De lo av hvor feminine noen homofile er, og kom med nedsettende kommentarer. "Så du han homoen i butikken, eller?" kunne hun finne på å si, hvis noen var litt mer feminin enn gjennomsnittet. Han hadde alltid lyst til å si noe. Be henne om å holde kjeft. Men han var for feig. Valgte å ti stille.

Han hadde ikke lyst til å bli omtalt på den måten. Ville ikke bli ledd av, og latterliggjort av fremmede. Satt i bås, og dømt på grunn av hvem han elsker. Derfor var det enklere å holde det hemmelig. Prøve å ignorere det.

Etter at forholdet deres endelig tok slutt, har han kun datet damer. Har aldri sjekket opp en mann, eller innrømmet for en levende sjel at det er noe han kunne tenkt seg. At han liker tanken på å ha en hard penis presset mot seg. At en bred og fast brystkasse, kan være like spennende og sexy som myke pupper.

Det er nok grunnen til at Stjerneveien har blitt så viktig for ham. På nettet har han møtt likesinnede. Mennesker som aksepterer ham for den han er. For første gang i sitt liv tør han å være ærlig, selv om det bare er anonymt på nett. Han har innrømmet at han er panfil, og har ikke opplevd å bli dømt én eneste gang. Det er utrolig befriende.

Ofte føles det som om han har én fot i hver verden. Fanget mellom to virkeligheter.

Under nicknavnet Ebn97, har han skrevet og publisert mange historier. Om at Daniel og Mats møtes i ulike univers. At de møter utfordringer og drama, men alltid ender opp lykkelige sammen. Fansen elsker det. Det er helt sprøtt, men han har faktisk fått fans på nett. Folk som er like avhengig av Stjerneveien. Som leser og elsker det han skriver. De legger til og med igjen oppmuntrende kommentarer på det han publiserer. Det er veldig avhengighetsskapende.

Resten av episoden viser Daniel og Mats som betror seg til hverandre, mens de ligger tett omslynget i senga. Utveksler kjærlighetserklæringer og varsomme berøringer. På slutten sitter Even med tårer i øynene. Det er så fint, så rørende. Akkurat det han håper å få oppleve en dag. Hvis han er heldig nok.

Han går inn på ao3, og logger inn på Ebn97. Da ser han at han har fått flere kommentarer på kapittelet han publiserte i går kveld. Kapittelet var skummelt å poste, fordi han prøvde seg på smut for første gang. Hva hvis folk hater det? Han holder pusten, og leser gjennom kommentarene.

 

 **Magz99** : OMG, er det sånn homser har sex? Takk for update.

 **Frk.O:** Du skriver så bra. Love it!!

 **Ola:** Kjedelig.

 **Isakyaki:** Tusen takk for nok en herlig oppdatering. Jeg elsker alt du skriver. Denne scenen var virkelig hot ass. Noe av det beste jeg har lest. Gleder meg til neste oppdatering.

 

Han ignorerer kommentaren fra Ola, og kjenner at den siste kommentaren får det til å krible litt ekstra i magen. Isakyaki er én av de flinkeste norske fanfic-forfatterne, og det er skikkelig stas å få kommentarer fra han. I tillegg er han veldig deilig, hvis profilbildet hans er noe å gå ut ifra.

Det er et stort gjennombrudd at Even faktisk tør å innrømme det for seg selv. At han ikke får vondt i magen av tanken. Han synes at en annen mann er hot, og det er helt greit. Selv om han aldri kommer til å innrømme det overfor noen han kjenner i den virkelige verden. Aldri i livet.

Han bestemmer seg for å svare Isakyaki først. Han er alltid den første som får svar. Alltid.

 

 **Ebn97:** Tusen takk for fin kommentar. Herlig at du liker det. Lenge til det kommer en oppdatering fra deg, eller?

 

Han legger fra seg laptopen og smiler. Det er så godt å ha et nettverk hvor han kan være seg selv. En stor og engasjert fandom, som backer hverandre opp.

Som forstår at man ikke må være feminin eller lættis, for å være en mann som elsker en mann. 


	2. Chapter 2

Etter å ha sett den nyeste episoden gjentatte ganger, leser Even gjennom alle kommentarene i Facebook-gruppa "Stjerneveien - fri og ekte". Han elsker å lese om hvordan folk henger seg opp i små detaljer. Hvorfor har Daniel og Mats matchende antrekk? Hvilken dyp symbolikk representerer det? Sa Daniel "jeg elsker deg" eller "jeg elsker det"? Slike detaljer blir diskutert i en evighet.

Selv har Even aldri deltatt i diskusjonene på Facebook. Han er så redd for at noen han kjenner skal se det. Legge to og to sammen. Forstå at han er ebn97, komme med en ubetenksom kommentar. Han er så redd for å bli outa. For at noen skal få vite at han ikke er streit. Det er hans verste mareritt. Det skumleste han kan tenke seg.

Derfor er det ingen som vet at ebn97 er Even Bech Næsheim. Planen er å ta den informasjonen med seg i graven.

Inspirert av den siste episoden, setter han seg ned for å skrive. Han må fortelle leserne hva som skjer etter at Daniel og Mats har sex for første gang. Sette ord på hva som skjer morgenen etterpå.

I utgangspunktet hadde han klare tanker om hva han skulle skrive. De skulle dele kjærlighetserklæringer, og spise frokost sammen. Men nå sliter han med å formulere det riktig. Alt føles feil. Fingrene beveger seg over tastaturet, men han skriver ingenting fornuftig. Klarer ikke å formidle det han ønsker. Det er så frustrerende at han legger hodet i hendene. Puster tungt. Hvorfor må det være så vanskelig?

Han trenger litt motivasjon. Må få tankene over på noe annet. 

Jodel-appen har fristet lenge. Han trekker pusten dypt, før han åpner fanfic-kanalen. Det er noen dager siden han sjekket sist, fordi han er så redd for hva folk skriver om smuten hans. Ofte er folk ærligere der enn på ao3. Noen ganger brutalt ærlige.

Han scroller nedover, og finner tråden der ficen hans, "Stjernehimmelen", blir diskutert.

1: Huff så kleint. Bare beskrivelse av hendelsesforløpet, ingen følelser.  
2: Hvorfor får forfatteren skryt på ao3? Dette var stivt og dårlig.  
3: Enig @1. Håper forfatteren holder seg unna smut i fremtiden.   
4: Jeg digga det. Hilsen Isakyaki.

Selv om han sitter helt alene i stua, blir Even så flau at han rødmer. Selvfølgelig var smuten dårlig. Han prøvde så godt han kunne, men har ingen seksuelle erfaringer med menn. Har så vidt turt å tenke tanken. Nå vet sikkert hele fandommen det. At han er en uerfaren nybegynner. Fy faen, så flaut. 

Det var ikke akkurat den motivasjonen han trengte. Nå frister det mest å slette hele profilen, og alle historiene han har skrevet. Forsvinne for godt. Grave seg ned i et hull i bakken. 

Det er uaktuelt å skrive nå. Klarer ikke å konsentrerer seg, når han føler det slik som dette. Full av skam. Angrer på at han publiserte det.

Det eneste lyspunktet er støtten fra Isakyaki. Alltid så positiv og oppmuntrende. Så ubeskrivelig skjønn, til og med på Jodel. Dessverre drukner fine ordene i ubehaget fra de negative. 

For å distrahere seg selv, skriver han Isakyaki i søkefeltet på ao3. Fornøyd ser han at det har kommet et nytt kapittel i ficen hans, "Parallelle univers". Even legger seg ned på sofaen, trekker pusten dypt, og begynner å lese. 

Historien handler om at Daniel og Mats møtes og faller for hverandre i 30-årene. Den er så fin og velskrevet, at Even har vært hekta fra første setning. Isakyaki beskriver den intense forelskelsen på en så troverdig måte, at hele fandommen er frelst. Ficen har over 1000 kudos.

Som alltid sitter Even igjen med tårer i øynene når han er ferdig med å lese. Tenk å kunne leve så ekte. Være seg selv. Gå hånd i hånd med én av samme kjønn på gaten. Drite i hva andre tenker. Heve hodet. 

Kanskje han gjør det i et annet univers. Tanken får ham til å smile.

Han ser at kapittelet allerede har over 40 kommentarer. Det er tydelig at Even ikke er den eneste som blir berørt av det han leser. Likevel bestemmer han seg for å kommentere, fordi han vet hvor mye det betyr. Er det noen som fortjener det, så er det Isakyaki.

Ebn: Wow. Du er så flink. Dette var helt fantastisk. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var like kreativ som deg, selv sliter jeg med første avsnitt i neste kapittel. Haha. Takk for støtten på Jodel btw.

Han publiserer kommentaren, og lukker øynene. De negative tilbakemeldingene på Jodel opptar alle tankene. Han vet ikke hvorfor han bryr seg. Hvorfor det er så viktig. Problemet er at den identiteten han har på nett, er den virkelige han. Den han egentlig er. Som han skulle ønske at han turte å vise til resten av verden. Derfor er det så sårene å ikke føle seg god nok. At han ikke strekker til der heller.

Det har ikke alltid vært lett å være Even. På videregående hadde han en kraftig manisk episode, etterfulgt av en uungåelig og altoppslukende depresjon. Det førte til at han fullførte videregående ett år for sent. Siden har han ikke studert noe, eller hatt et ordentlig forhold. Har ikke vært ærlig om hvem han er. Aldri turt å leve ekte.

Jobben som barista er grei, og han har gode venner og en liten leilighet. Men det virkelige livet hans er på nett. Uansett hvor tragisk det høres ut. 

Han tar opp mobilen igjen, og blir overrasket over at forfatteren allerede har svart. Det hadde han ikke forventet.

Isakyaki: Hei. Takk for kommentar. Jeg hjelper deg gjerne med neste kapittel, hvis du vil? Send meg en mail på Isak.valtersen@gmail.com.

Han ser på kommentaren. Svelger hardt. Isakyaki er tydeligvis helt åpen om hvem han er. Går ut med fullt navn og mailadresse. En stor del av Even er misunnelig. Tenk så deilig det må være. Å slippe å være fanget mellom to verdener.

Det er veldig fristende å ta kontakt. Få hjelp av Isak. Men samtidig er det skremmende. Forferdelig skremmende. Å ta direkte kontakt med noen vil viske ut de klare skilleveggene han har skapt. Skillet mellom den virkelige Even og online-Even. En intens panikk sprer seg i kroppen bare av tanken.

Til slutt er det frykten som vinner, og han legger fra seg mobilen uten å svare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil dere lese mer?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, for god hjelp <3


	3. Chapter 3

«To kaffe mocca og én croissant, takk". Det er fullpakket på Kaffebrenneriet, og Even løper rundt som en tulling. Tar imot bestillinger, lager kaffe, rydder og tørker av bordene. Typisk lørdag.

"Selvfølgelig. Det blir 135 kroner" sier han. Prøver å smile så sjarmerende han bare klarer. Håper på å få litt ekstra tips. Av én eller annen grunn er han alltid den som får mest tips av alle som jobber der. Til de andres store fortvilelse.

Kunden er ei dame på Evens alder, i begynnelsen av 20-årene. Hun er høy, og har mørkt hår og mørke øyne. Objektivt sett er hun vel pen. Hun tvinner håret mellom fingrene, og ler. "Tusen takk". Blunker flørtende, og legger en 50-lapp i koppen på disken.

"Takk" svarer han med et smil, selv om flørting alltid gjør ham litt ukomfortabel. 

Han har innsett de siste årene at det ikke er vits å gå inn i noe forhold. De vil alltid være basert på løgner. På halve sannheter. Han har aldri følt seg trygg nok til å utlevere hele seg. Legningen sin, den bipolare lidelsen og livet han lever på nett. Han holder alltid folk en armlengdes avstand, og da er det jo dømt til å mislykkes. Er ikke en gang vits å prøve. 

"Så... har du planer etter jobb?". Dama lener seg forsiktig over disken. Smiler et skjevt smil. 

"Ja, det har jeg" svarer han. Han skal ligge hjemme på sofaen, drikke vin og lese fanfics hele kvelden. Men det kan han jo selvfølgelig ikke svare, så han smiler bare avvisende og høflig i stedet.

Det virker alltid som om folk han møter antar at han har alt på stell. At han er trygg og lykkelig. Ingen ser forbi masken. At han skjuler den han egentlig er bak flørting og latter. Egentlig er han livredd. Redd for å være seg selv, for at noen skal komme for nært og gjennomskue alle hemmelighetene. Forstå hvem han virkelig er.

Aller helst har han lyst til å sette seg ned alene med mobilen. Lese de siste diskusjonene i fanfic-kanalen på Jodel. Prøve å skrive litt. Men det er dessverre ikke mulig når kaféen er stappfull av kunder. Derfor klistrer han på et stort smil, og holder ut de siste timene. 

Klokka syv er vakten endelig ferdig, og han kan puste lettet ut. Han sukker da han synker ned i setet på trikken, og drar umiddelbart frem mobilen. Den lyser opp med flere notifications, og en melding fra Mikael.

 

-

**Mikael**

Halla best bud. Skjer?

-

 

Even smiler for seg selv før han svarer. Mikael har vært bestekompisen hans siden ungdomsskolen, og er den som kjenner ham best. Den som kommer nærmest til å kjenne den virkelige han, selv om han strengt tatt ikke vet så mye.

Han er den eneste Even noen gang har vurdert å betro seg til.

 

-

**Mikael**

Halla. På vei hjem fra jobb.

Nice. Har nettopp sett den nye episoden av Stjerneveien. Var episk. Enig?

-

 

Even fryser til. Kjenner at hjertet banker ukontrollert. Blir nesten litt svimmel av angst. De har aldri diskutert Stjerneveien før. Aldri. Det er _hans_ serie. Ikke noe han prater med folk i den virkelige verden om. Han er hundre prosent sikker på at han aldri har nevnt TV-serien for en levende sjel. 

Har Mikael funnet det ut? Leser han fanfics? Har han oppdaget at Even er medlem av Facebook-gruppa "Stjerneveien - fri og ekte"? Har Even blitt outa?

Tusen tanker fyker rundt å hodet, og det føles vanskelig å puste. Hendene skjelver. Han vet ikke hvorfor kroppen reagerer så voldsomt. Hvorfor kan han ikke bare ignorerer det? Eller være ærlig? Angsten for å bli dømt og latterliggjort overskygger alt, den lar seg ikke ignorere eller bortforklare.

 

-

**Mikael**

Har ikke sett det.

Serr? Det bør du, alle ser jo på det. Er dritbra.

-

 

Even legger hodet i hendene. Driter i alle menneskene rundt ham på trikken. Kroppen er i full beredskap, selv om han strengt tatt ikke har noe å være redd for. Mikael vet ikke sannheten. Han vet ikke at Even er panfil, eller at han skriver fanfics.  Det er ingen grunn til panikk.

Lettelsen skyller gjennom ham. De anspente musklene begynner å slappe av. Den intense angsten er i ferd med å forlate kroppen. Han blir nesten litt flau over sin egen reaksjon. At bare tanken på at Mikael visste sannheten førte til en så sterk frykt. En fysisk kvalme. 

Even hopper av trikken et stopp for tidlig, og går sakte hjemover. Trenger å klarne hodet. Han kan ikke fortsette å leve som dette. Et dobbeltliv, uten noen å prate med.

Han tenker på kommentaren fra Isak. Det generøse tilbudet om å hjelpe. Meldingen er fremdeles ubesvart, og han skammer seg over sin egen feighet. Det hadde virkelig vært godt å ha noen å prate med. Noen i samme situasjon. Selv om det bare er anonymt på nett. 

En stor del av han er nysgjerrig på Isak. Hvem han er, og hvordan han klarer å være så trygg på seg selv. Så åpen og uredd.

Han legger seg ned på sofaen i stua, og søker etter "Isak Valtersen" på Facebook. Det står at han studerer på Universitetet i Oslo, og bildene viser en kjekk mann. Hvis Even skal være ærlig, er Isak _ekstremt_ kjekk. Med blonde krøller og klare øyne. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39626855251/in/dateposted-public/)

Fy faen. Er dette riktig person å betro seg til? En som er så pen, og som han helt klart er veldig tiltrukket av? Det kan umulig være en god idé.

Eller?

Even blir ikke enig med seg selv. Han bruker resten av kvelden på å veie for og imot. Mens han leser og skriver fanfics.

Halvveis ned i det tredje vinglasset tar han et valg. Han oppretter en nøytral epost-adresse, og bestemmer seg for å kontakte Isak. Se hva som skjer. Det trenger ikke å være så skummelt. Betyr ikke nødvendigvis at han fjerner det klare skillet mellom hans to verdener.

 

 

 

 

> -
> 
> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com
> 
> **Fra:** ebn97@hotmail.com
> 
> **Emne:** Stjerneveien
> 
> **Vedlegg:** Stjernehimmelen kapittel 17
> 
>  
> 
> Hei Isak
> 
> Dette er ebn97 (fra ao3). Du skrev at du kunne hjelpe meg litt med ficen min. Står tilbudet fremdeles ved lag? 
> 
> Hilsen Ebn.
> 
> -

 

Vinen gjør han modigere enn vanlig, og han trykker send før han rekker å angre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Min kjære betaleser, Kikki1, er helt super. Tusen takk!!


	4. Chapter 4

Til tross for vinens bedøvende kraft, sover Even urolig den natten. Redd for at han har gjort en tabbe. At han ikke burde sendt den e-posten. Lurer på hva Isak tenker om kapittelet. Om han i det hele tatt kommer til å svare.

Klokka fem gir han opp, og strekker seg etter mobilen. Det første han gjør er å sjekke mailen sin. Smilet brer seg i ansiktet når han ser at han har én ulest e-post fra Isak Valtersen.

Han kjenner på en lettelse. En veldig overraskende lettelse. Hele natten har han lurt på om det var riktig avgjørelse å ta kontakt. Om han burde latt være. Men når han nå har fått svar, innser han at det var det han håpet på. At han ønsket å få et svar. Få kontakt med Isak. Selv om det er vanskelig å forklare akkurat hvorfor.

Isak er det nærmeste man kommer en kjendis i fanfic-miljøet. På Jodel spekuleres det ofte om han er singel, og flere forfattere har prøvd å sjekke ham opp. Even må innrømme at han også er ganske nysgjerrig på de tingene som det blir spurt om, selv om han aldri deltar i diskusjonene selv.

Han trekker pusten dypt, og åpner e-posten. 

 

> **Til:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Re: Stjerneveien  
>  **Vedlegg:** Stjernehimmelen x2
> 
> Hei Ebn,  
>  Så gøy å høre fra deg!  
>  Jeg elsker alt du skriver, og dette kapittelet er ikke noe unntak. Har kommet med noen forslag til endringer, se vedlagt :-)
> 
> Klar for neste episode i morgen?
> 
> Hilsen Isak. 
> 
> -

 

Even leser mailen flere ganger, imponert over hvor trygg Isak virker. Så omsorgsfull og raus. 

Han åpner vedlegget, og leser gjennom endringsforslagene. De er gjennomtenkte og gode, og gir handlingen litt mer mening. Akkurat det han håpet på. Et stort smil brer seg i ansiktet, og han kjenner på en visshet om at det var riktig avgjørelse å ta kontakt. Fingrene kribler, og han bestemmer seg for å svare med én gang.  

 

> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Fra** : ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Emne** : Re: Re: Stjerneveien
> 
> Hei,  
>  Tusen takk for gode innspill!! Du gjorde teksten mye bedre. Tror folk kommer til å digge dette.
> 
> Om jeg er klar for episoden? Uten tvil! Klarer nesten ikke å vente. Det eneste negative er at jeg er på jobb når den publiseres :-(
> 
> Hilsen Ebn.
> 
> -

 

Det kribler litt i magen når han trykker "send". Han vet at det er teit, og at Isak bare er en annen fanficforfatter, men kontakten føles bra. Det føles befriende å våge å være ærlig overfor et annet menneske. For aller første gang. 

Han står opp, finner frem laptopen og logger inn på Ao3. Har lyst til å publisere det nye kapittelet før han drar på jobb. Etter å ha veid for og imot en stund, bestemmer han seg for å takke Isak i notes.

_Jeg er så heldig at jeg har fått hjelp av Isakyaki. Tusen takk <3_

Han leser gjennom kapittelet én siste gang, for å være sikker på at han ikke har oversett noen skrivefeil. Pulsen stiger litt i det han trykker "Post without preview". Det føles bra og skummelt på samme tid. Han har lagt en del av seg selv i teksten, utlevert egne følelser og tanker. Selv om den ikke er selvbiografisk på noen som helst måte. 

Han tar en lang dusj, lager seg eggerøre til frokost og setter seg ned i sofaen. Det er enda en stund til vakten hans begynner. Han drar frem mobilen, og mot bedre viten trykker han på Jodel-appen. Helt øverst i fanfic-kanalen ligger en lysegrønn Jodel.

**OJ:** Har dere sett at Isakyaki er betaleser for Ebn97? Tror dere at de er forelsket i hverandre?  
**1:** Virker slik. Han skrev jo et hjerte.  
**2.** Er ebn97 singel da **@1**?  
**1:** Vet ikke, men han er panfil og isakyaki er homofil **@2**. Hørte rykter om at ebn97 også bor i Oslo.   
**OJ:** En bekjent av meg vet hvem ebn97 er. Han bor i Oslo ja.

En kald, altoppslukende frykt tar plass i kroppen til Even. Det står i profilen hans at han er panfil, men det står ingenting om kjønn eller bosted. Har noen oppdaget hvem han er? Hjertet hamrer i kroppen. Han tenker gjennom alt han har skrevet og gjort på nett. Har han røpet mer enn han trodde?

Igjen gripes han av en overveldende trang til å slette alt han har skrevet. Fjerne alle spor.

Diskusjonen gjør ham kvalm. Han er en fanfic-forfatter, ikke en superstjerne. Hvorfor bryr disse menneskene seg om hvem han er?

Det er så ubehagelig at han får lyst til å svare. Motsi alle argumentene. Men til slutt velger han å la være. Vil ikke helle bensin på bålet.

En notification på mobilen tvinger ham ut av den destruktive tankerekken. Hjertet gjør et lite hopp da han ser at det er en e-post fra Isak.  

 

> **Til:** ebn97@hotmail.com   
>  **Fra:** isakyaki@gmail.com  
>  **Emne** : Halla
> 
> Takk for hyggelig hilsen på Ao3. Jeg hjelper deg gjerne igjen hvis du vil? 
> 
> Aaah. Kjipt å være på jobb når episoden publiseres. Jeg er heldigvis student, og kan legge opp dagene litt som jeg vil ;-)
> 
> Forresten, hvis du er på Jodel så håper jeg at du driter i spekulasjonene. Disse folka har tydeligvis veldig lite å engasjere seg i. Tviler på at de vet hvem du er heller, vil bare tøffe seg litt. 
> 
> Men er det sant at du bor i Oslo? 
> 
> Ha en fin dag :-)
> 
> Hilsen Isak. 
> 
> -

E-posten fra Isak gjør ubehaget i magen litt mindre. Gjør musklene litt mindre anspent. 

Det føles godt å ha en venn. En som vet om to av Evens største hemmeligheter. At han er panfil, og at han er fanfic-forfatter. En som er i samme båt, og som vil være vennen hans. En støttespiller i alt det vanskelige. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som vanlig en stor takk til Kikki1 :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Even forter seg hjem fra jobb. Sesongens siste episode av "Stjerneveien" ble publisert for noen timer siden, og han unngår konsekvent alt av sosiale medier. Livredd for at noen skal spoile. Han slenger seg ned på sofaen, drar frem laptopen og trykker "play".

På skjermen ser han Daniel og Mats som går hånd i hånd nedover gaten. De stopper hele tiden for å gi hverandre et kyss. Lever i sin egen lille boble. Driter i alle menneskene rundt dem.

Nok en gang blir Even slått av en enorm misunnelse. Han vet at denne serien har fått mange til å komme ut av skapet, og skulle ønske at han var én av dem. At han ikke var så feig. Så uendelig redd.

Episoden slutter med at Daniel blir introdusert for foreldrene til Mats, og Even sitter igjen med en tomhet. En hul følelse. Han har levd seg så voldsomt inn i den historien, og det er flere måneder til neste sesong. Han vil bare ha mer. Følge Daniel og Mats, «Dants», minutt for minutt.

For å ikke drukne i tomheten, logger han inn på ao3. Han har ikke sjekket kommentarene etter at han publiserte i går, og er spent på responsen. 

Kapitelet har fått overveldende 40 nye kommentarer. Ny rekord. Det må enten være veldig positivt eller veldig negativt.

Med spente muskler og galopperende hjerte begynner han å lese.

 **Magz99:** Serr, jeg digger deg. Hva betyr panfil egentlig?  
**Ulf123:** Gleder meg til fortsettelsen.  
**Ola:** Kjedelig  
**Ellevilde:** Så utrolig fint skrevet. Du beskriver homofil kjærlighet som om det skulle være vanlig kjærlighet. At de faktisk er forelsket i hverandre på samme måte som oss andre.  
**Isakyaki:** Dette er så bra!!

99 prosent av kommentarene er positive, og Even puster lettet ut. Det er alltid så nervepirrende. Redsel for at folk skal hate det han skriver er alltid til stede. Vanskelig å ignorere. Kommentaren fra Ellevilde er så teit at han ikke vet om han skal le eller gråte. Slike holdninger er grunnen til at han skjuler sitt virkelige jeg. At han ikke tør å leve fritt og ekte.

Han vurderer å svare på kommentaren, sette henne på plass. Men bestemmer seg for at det kan vente. Nå har han mest lyst til å sende en e-post til Isak. Takke for hjelpen igjen.  

 

> **Til:**  isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Fra:**  ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Re: Halla
> 
> Tusen takk igjen for god hjelp. Virker som folk elsker endringene du gjorde!
> 
> Hva synes du om sesongavslutningen da? Føler meg ganske tom nå....
> 
> Jeg tror du har rett angående jodel. Folk lirer av seg rykter, uten å tenke seg om. Men faktum er at én negativ kommentar er nok til at jeg glemmer ti positive. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?
> 
> Ja, jeg bor i Oslo :-)
> 
> Hilsen Ebn97.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Den siste setningen skriver han og sletter igjen flere ganger, før han bestemmer seg for å la det stå. Oslo er en stor by. Det er ikke mulig å finne ut hvem han er basert på det faktum alene. Med dunkende hjerte og klamme hender trykker han "send". Det er for sent å angre. 

Den neste timen distraherer han seg selv med å lese fics og spise middag. Vil helst ikke tenke og overanalysere det han skrev i e-posten. Kan ikke risikere at angsten tar overhånd igjen.

Midt i det nyeste kapittelet av ficen "Glovarm på Rhodos", lyser mobilen opp med en ny notification. En e-post fra Isak. 

 

> **Til:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Re: Re: Halla
> 
> Halla,
> 
> Sesongavslutningen var veldig fin, men skjønner hva du mener med at du føler deg tom. Vil alltid ha mer :-) 
> 
> Når det gjelder negative kommentarer, velger jeg å bare ignorere det. Later som det ikke eksisterer. Hvis ikke hadde jeg nok ikke klart å fortsette skrivingen, for å være ærlig.
> 
> Så gøy at du bor i Oslo. På lørdag skal det være et treff for oss fanfic-forfattere på Løkka. Helt uformelt. Har du lyst til å komme?
> 
> Hilsen Isak. 
> 
>  
> 
>  

Den første reaksjonen til Even er å le. Nei, han har ikke lyst til å komme. Å stå der i egen person, innrømme overfor vilt fremmede hvem han er. At han er Ebn97, bipolar, panfil forfatter. Aldri i livet. Den neste reaksjonen er ikke så bastant. Litt mer nølende. Dette er tross alt et treff med andre fanfic-forfattere. De er jo nødt til å være åpne og aksepterende mennesker? Selv om tanken på å møte opp fyller ham med angst og kvalme, er det kanskje akkurat det han trenger? Det beste stedet å komme ut? Teste hvordan det føles.

I det han er i ferd med å overtale seg selv om å takke ja, tikker det inn en SMS fra Sonja. De har hatt sporadisk kontakt de siste årene, og hun er glad i å sende linker, memes og oppdateringer om hvordan det går med henne. Hun spør sjelden om hvordan det går med han. 

_**Sonja** : Jeg og Elise har nettopp sett Stjerneveien på TV2. Har du sett det? Hele serien er rimelig urealistisk. To homser som ikke virker homo i det hele tatt. Ingen av de er femi eller noe, og alle vet jo at det ikke er ekte._

Hjertet til Even synker. En kald forrrakt sprer seg i kroppen. Så typisk Sonja. Den lille, ubetenksomme meldingen er alt som skal til for at han mister motet. Det må være skjebnen. Et tegn på at han bør holde seg hjemme. Han innser at folk ikke kommer til å forstå. De kommer til å dømme og sette ham i bås. Anta noe om hans personlighet og væremåte, basert på legningen hans. Tanken er så ubehagelig. Nesten uutholdelig. 

Han ignorerer meldingen fra Sonja, men sender et kort svar til Isak.

 

> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Fra:**  ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Re: Re: Re: Halla
> 
> Hei,  
>  Takk for invitasjonen, men det er dessverre ikke noe for meg.
> 
> Hilsen Ebn97. 
> 
> -
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKK til Kikki1, som alltid er like super <3


	6. Chapter 6

Even fryktet at det avvisende svaret var slutten på kontakten med Isak. At det skulle skremme han bort, og vise hvor feig han er. Der tok han grundig feil.

Isak svarte hyggelig, og de sender fremdeles e-poster frem og tilbake. Diskuterer Stjerneveien, og ulike fanfics som begge liker. Snakker til og med litt om seg selv. Om musikksmak og interesser, selv om Even passer på å holde kortene tett til brystet. Ikke røpe for mye, og skrive noe som avslører hvem han er.

Den sporadiske kontakten med Isak gjør dagene mer spennende og innholdsrike. Gir hverdagen mer innhold. Får kroppen til å krible av forventing. Tidligere gledet han seg alltid til å bli ferdig på jobb, for å se på Stjerneveien og lese fics. Nå gleder han seg mest til å se om Isak har sendt en ny e-post. Om han har skrevet noe som får han til å le høyt på bussen. Som gjør ham i godt humør resten av dagen. Samtalen flyter så lett, og de har blitt gode venner på kort tid. Selv om det bare er anonymt på nett.

De siste kundene forlater Kaffebrenneriet litt før klokka syv fredag kveld, og Even puster lettet ut. Deilig å endelig være ferdig for dagen. Han drar frem mobilen, og hjertet gjør som vanlig et lite hopp da han ser at Isak har sendt en ny e-post. Den ble sendt for én time siden, og han åpner den ivrig.

 

> **Til** : ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra** : isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne** : Prøver igjen
> 
> Hei,  
> Jeg vet at du sa at det ikke var helt din greie, men jeg håper du vil revurdere og være med på det treffet i morgen. Jeg kjenner ingen der, og det hadde vært fint å dra med en venn :-)
> 
> Hilsen Isak.
> 
> -

E-posten gir både gode kriblinger i magen og ubehag i brystet. Isak vil ha med Even på treffet, og ser på ham som en venn. Til tross for at han vet mange av hans innerste hemmeligheter. Om sykdommen og legningen.

Han tenker på hvordan det hadde vært å dra. Gå inn i et rom fullt av fremmede. Presentere seg som ebn97, og se reaksjonen i ansiktene deres. Det føles uendelig skremmende, som en muntlig eksamen han har glemt å lese til. Vet ikke hva han skal si, eller hva de kommer til å spørre om.

Isak virker så trygg og selvsikker. Hvordan hadde det vært å dra på treffet sammen med han? Han er populær og anerkjent i fandommen, og vil garantert ta fokus bort fra Even. De fleste vil nok prate med Isak om ficen hans, spørre om han er singel eller be ham med ut på date. Kanskje Even kan prøve å holde seg mest mulig i bakgrunnen?

Hele trikketuren hjem bruker han på å veie for og imot. Kommer frem til gode argumenter for hvorfor han ikke bør dra, men også noen for hvorfor han absolutt bør dra. Det er et trygt sted å komme ut, et sted med likesinnede, en plass hvor ingen kjenner ham fra før. Det trenger ikke være så skummelt.

Resten av dagen argumenterer han med seg selv, og legger seg om kvelden uten å ha bestemt seg. Han har heller ikke svart Isak, aner hva han skal si. Det står mellom motpolene "Ja, jeg kommer" og "nei, aldri i livet". En liten stemme i hodet hvisker at han kommer til å angre hvis han blir hjemme. At han må slutte å være så jævlig feig.

Neste morgen våkner han med hodepine. Forvirret av alle tankene. Han tar en dusj, spiser frokost og sjekker mailen sin igjen. Til hans store overraskelse har Isak sendt enda en e-post.

 

> **Til** : ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra** : isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne** : Prøver igjen x2
> 
> Sorry for at jeg maser. Ville bare si at jeg kommer til å stå utenfor lokalet i Markveien og vente på deg fra klokka fire. Jeg har på meg en rød jakke. Håper at du kommer.
> 
> Hilsen din venn Isak <3
> 
> -

Den korte beskjeden gjør at hjertet dunker ubehagelig fort i brystet. Isak skal vente på ham på utsiden, og vil gå inn sammen. Han vil at de skal være en støtte for hverandre. To venner som drar på treff. Det føles nesten litt frekt å ikke møte opp, men han tviler på at han er tøff nok.

På samme måte som dagen før, kverner tankene rundt i hodet hele morgenen. Gode argumenter for og imot kjemper mot hverandre.

Dagen suser forbi, mens han leser fics og prøver å skrive litt. Klokka tre kler han på seg hettegenser og dongerijakke, og går en lang tur. Tilfeldigvis i retning mot Grünerløkka. Det er i alle fall det han prøver å overbevise seg selv om. At det er tilfeldig, at han ikke er på vei mot det treffet.

Han går rundt i gatene helt til klokka er fem over fire. Da tar han en overraskende og vågal avgjørelse. Han setter opp farten, og går oppover Markveien mot lokalet. I hurtig tempo. Noen få meter unna stopper han opp, og ser på mannen som står utenfor i rød jakke. Blonde krøller under en tykk lue.

Det var ikke løgn, Isak står faktisk utenfor lokalet og venter på han. Ser minst like nervøs ut som det Even føler seg. Tripper fra fot til fot. I tillegg er han slående vakker, enda penere enn på bilder.

Even må trekke pusten dypt flere ganger for å roe sine egne nerver. Kjenner at hele kroppen er i full flamme.

Med skjelvende bein går han bestemt mot Isak. Blikkene deres møtes. Et lite, overrasket smil former seg i ansiktet til Isak. Som om han tror og håper at han har oppdaget den han venter på. Fanfic-forfatter ebn97.

Even smiler ikke tilbake, han klarer ikke å kontrollere sine egne bevegelser. Lammet av en enorm frykt. Hva faen er det han driver med? Skal han seriøst oute seg selv til en gjeng med fremmede?

I det han nærmer seg der hvor Isak står, tar angsten og panikken overhånd. Han flytter blikket til et punkt lenger ned i gata. Avbryter blikkontakten. Fortsetter å gå rett fremover som om det var planen hele tiden. Som om han ikke vet hvem Isak er.

Han runder hjørnet og stopper opp. Hiver etter pusten. Føler seg som verdens største taper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Som vanlig en stor takk til Kikki1 <3


	7. Chapter 7

Pusten er tung, inn og ut i korte drag. Even setter seg ned på huk, legger hodet i hendene. Prøver å få kontroll på kroppen. Bli kvitt den irriterende angsten. Gikk han seriøst bare rett forbi Isak? Det må jo ha sett helt merkelig ut. Er jo nødt til å virke helt dust. At han backet ut i siste sekund, som en skikkelig taper.

Øynene er lukket bak håndflatene. Pusten er i ferd med å normaliseres.

Da hører han en usikker, hes mannestemme ved siden av seg.

"Ebn97?".

Et støkk går gjennom kroppen hans. Isak er her. Han vet at det er Isak, at han fulgte etter ham rundt hjørnet. Hvem ellers? Samtidig håper han at det er feil. At han hørte feil, og slipper å bli tvunget til å ta stilling til dette akkurat nå.

Han fjerner hendene sakte fra ansiktet, reiser seg opp og ser bort på mannen vet siden av seg. Rød jakke, blå lue, blonde krøller. Isak.

Det er helt stille mellom dem, og en forvirring tar plass i ansiktet til Isak. Som om han lurer på om han har misforstått.

"Ehh hei". Even kjenner nesten ikke igjen sin egen stemme, må kremte noen ganger før han fortsetter. "Isak?".

Isak lyser opp i et stort og åpent smil. Øynene skinner. Even blir slått av hvor pen den mannen er. Nesten overnaturlig vakker, som om han er av en helt annen rase enn resten.

"Hei. Så du meg ikke... eller?". Isak smiler mens han prater. Virker trygg og forståelsesfull. Som om han egentlig forsto hva Even nettopp gjorde, men prøver å være grei.

"Joa, bare fikk litt noia". Best å være ærlig, kanskje han fremdeles kan rømme. Slippe å ta stilling til at det plutselig er et annet menneske som vet at han er ebn97. Nicket han har skjult seg bak så lenge. Det er så skummelt å tenke på. Forferdelig skremmende.

Isak bare ser på ham. Øynene er varme og spørrende. Som om han prøver å tolke oppførselen hans.

"Det skjønner jeg, men jeg er glad for at du er her. Er rimelig nervøs selv". Først da hører han at stemmen til Isak knekker litt. Ser at han tripper litt med beina, tydeligvis en nervøs tikk.

Even puster lettet ut. Glad for å ikke være alene med nervene.

"Hva heter du?" spør Isak. Prøver å bryte isen. Lette stemningen.

"Even".

"Skal vi gå inn, Even?". Isak biter seg litt i underleppa. Studerer ham med åpne, klare øyne. Blikket er så intenst at små sommerfugler tar plass i magen hans. Et lite frø med noe er sådd, en godfølelse som det er vanskelig å definere.

Men nei, han skal ikke gå inn på det treffet. Aldri i livet. Det var en tabbe å komme hit. Han er ikke tøff nok til å vise hvem han er, og være åpen med en haug av fremmende. Det føles helt utenkelig, helt umulig.

"Sorry, men jeg tror jeg må stikke. Klarer ikke dette". Even svelger hardt, håper ikke at Isak tror at det er noe galt med han. For han virker som et fantastisk menneske.

Isak legger en beroligende hånd på skulderen hans, og den lille berøringen sender en god varme gjennom kroppen. "Vi driter i møtet. Jeg vet om en rolig bar nedi gata. Skal vi ta en øl?".

Tilbudet kommer som en overraskelse. Han regnet med at Isak gledet seg til treffet. At han skulle sole seg i glansen fra fansen, og takke ja til en haug av dateforespørsler. Han har forstått på jodel at det er mange om beinet.

"Vil ikke du gå inn da?" spør Even, for å være sikker.

"Næ, jeg vil heller ta en øl med deg". Isak smiler, men det er noe i blikket som avslører usikkerheten hans. At han ikke er så selvsikker som han virker.

Even nikker, og de går nedover gata mot puben i stillhet. Han stjeler noen blikk mot høyre. Ser på den skjønne mannen ved siden av seg, som ofret forfattertreffet for å bli bedre kjent med Even. Det vekker noe i han som han ikke er klar for å sette ord på.

"Har du fått med deg de nyeste ryktene på jodel?". Isak bryter stillheten i det de setter seg ned med hver sin øl.

"Hva da?". Even tar en slurk, og smiler så avslappet han klarer.

"Jeg skrev i notes på ao3 i går at jeg gledet meg til å møte deg i dag" sier Isak, og kinnene blir helt røde. "Folk på jodel tror at vi dater. Sorry for det".

Det er så skjønt å se at Isak rødmer, og blir berørt av det han forteller. At han ikke bare ignorerer alle de rare ryktene.

"Serr?". Even smiler, kjenner på kriblingen i kroppen. Er overrasket over hvor lite ubehagelig det føles å sitte her sammen med Isak. Som vet om legningen hans, og som vet at han er fanfic-forfatter. Den eneste som vet hele sannheten.

"Ja, se her". Isak finner frem mobilen, og holder opp fanfic-kanalen.

 **Oj:** Noen som vet om Isakyaki kommer på treffet i dag? Har tidenes crush på han.  
 **1:** Han kommer garantert, skrev det på ao3  
 **2:** Men han skal ha med seg en date.  
 **Oj:** Hvem da **@2**??  
 **2:** Ebn97. De er visst kjærester. Den nyeste ficen hans handler om forholdet deres.  
 **3:** Serr **@2**? :-( Du knuser hjertet mitt.

Even kaster hodet bakover og ler. For første gang føles det som en ekte latter. Han skjønner jo hvorfor folk er så interessert i Isak, men er lettet over at det ikke stikker i brystet. Hadde forventet en kvalm følelse av at det spekuleres i privatlivet hans, men akkurat nå er det bare morsomt.

"De blir nok skuffet av at du ikke dukker opp, virker keen på å møte deg" sier han ertende. Liker den spøkefulle og lette tonen mellom dem.

"Det driter jeg i. Ville egentlig bare møte deg". Nok en gang rødmer Isak av sine egne ord. Even smiler tilbake, vet ikke hva han skal svare. "Har du vært åpen om legningen din lenge?" sier Isak og ser ned i glasset sitt.

Det er alt som skal til for å endre alt. En kald, vond bølge skyller gjennom Even. For første gang siden de gikk til baren føles det vanskelig å puste. Det er én ting at Isak vet om legningen hans, det er noe annet å faktisk prate om det. Sette ord på det for første gang i sitt liv.

Han blir sittende helt stille, aner ikke hva han skal svare. Til slutt er det Isak som bryter stillheten.

"Jeg leste i profilen din at du er panfil?". Han ser forvirret ut over mangel på svar. Uvitende om hvilken indre kamp Even kjemper akkurat nå.

Even ser seg fort rundt, for å forsikre seg om at ingen andre hørte det. En panikk i øynene. Isak legger merke til det, og sperrer opp øynene. "Å" sier han i gjenkjennelse.

"Det... ehh. Jeg er ikke panfil. Det var bare noe tull jeg skrev". Ordene er ute før han rekker å tenke dem. Før han vet hva han skal si.

"Tull?". Isak rynker brynene, tydelig forvirret. Det er vel ikke så rart, det gir jo ingen mening.

"Jeg bare fant på noe tull ja. Jeg er streit". Ordene gir en bitter smak på tunga. Gjør at alle de store skrittene han har tatt i kveld har vært forgjeves. Som om han faktisk har tatt fem store steg bakover.

"Å". Svaret til Isak er kort. Stemmen er matt. Forvirringen hans stråler fra hele kroppen. Øynene har fått et sårt drag, som Even kan sverge på at ikke var der i sted. Han slår det fra seg, selvfølgelig har ikke ordene hans en slik effekt. Isak er nok bare skuffet over at han tullet med legningen. Opplever det sikkert som et hån mot seg selv. Mot alle som er modige og tar sjanser.

"Jeg må rekke noe greier, så må nesten stikke. Men takk for ølen". Even reiser seg og forlater baren i rekordfart. Går med lange steg nedover gaten, kjenner at skammen sprer seg i kroppen.

Han overmannes av en bitende visshet om at han aldri kommer til å våge å være fri. Sjansen lå foran han. Trygg, vakker og fristende, det var bare å strekke ut hånda. Ta sjansen, se hvor den fører han. Istedenfor løper han sin vei med halen mellom beina.

Som den jævla feigingen han er.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til den beste betaleseren i verden, Kikki1 <3


	8. Chapter 8

Sekundene og minuttene lister seg forbi alt for sakte. Klokka tikker i en jevn klang. Even ligger i senga og stirrer i taket. Kjenner på følelsen av skam og selvforakt. Tenk at han feiget ut på den måten, bare stakk av. Han har ikke hørt noe fra Isak siden han dro fra puben i går, men det er kanskje ikke så rart. Det må jo ha virket helt merkelig.

Han trekker pusten dypt inn, og slipper den sakte ut. Hvordan havnet han i denne situasjonen? Hvorfor er det så vanskelig å bare være seg selv? Angsten som tok overhånd bare fordi Isak spurte om legningen hans, er bevis nok på hvor patetisk han er.

Faen altså. Det føles helt grusomt å vite at han har ødelagt sjansen med Isak for alltid. Den åpne, pene og morsomme mannen som fikk hjertet hans til å dunke litt ekstra. Han må jo tenke at Even er helt gal. Ustabil og rar.

Han strekker seg etter mobilen som ligger på nattbordet, og logger inn på Ao3. Trenger å få tankene over på noe annet. Leve seg inn i kjærligheten mellom Daniel og Mats.

Da ser han at Isak har publisert et nytt kapittel av "Parallelle univers" midt på natten. Han trykker seg inn med én gang, og begynner å lese. Lever seg inn i den velskrevne historien. Etterpå tar de vonde følelsene overhånd igjen. Isak skriver så fargerikt og flott, hele han er så fantastisk.

Det føles som om Even har mistet noe viktig og stort, noe som han strengt tatt aldri hadde i utgangspunktet.

Destruktive tanker fyller hodet hans hele formiddagen. På jobb serverer han feil kaffe til et par kunder, og får noen sure blikk fra travle mennesker på farta. Helt ærlig så driter han i det. Det føles som en bagatell sammenlignet med det han opplevde i går. Å feige ut på den måten foran den personen som han aller helst vil imponere. Den første personen som har fått ham til å tenke at det kanskje kan være verdt det. Å være åpen og ærlig.

Selvfølgelig ødela han alt, som den jævla feigingen han er.

Han tenker på hva kundene hadde tenkt hvis de visste om legningen hans. Om de hadde brydd seg. Mest sannsynlig ikke. Han er smart nok til å innse at dette er en mye større greie i hodet hans, enn det er for noen andre.

Heldigvis er det en periodevis rolig søndag på Kaffebrenneriet. Even står med ryggen til kassen for å rense den ene kaffemaskinen, da han hører en mørk stemme bak seg.

"En kaffe latte, takk".

Han kjenner igjen stemmen med én gang, og en kald frykt tar plass i kroppen. _Shit_. Han snur seg sakte rundt, og der står Isak med blå jakke, ville krøller og store, forvirrede øyne. Som om Even er den siste personen i verden han forventet å se.

Fy faen, han er pen.

"Ehh, hei". Svaret til Even er usikkert og uprofesjonelt, men han er nærmest i sjokk. Hadde ikke forventet å se Isak igjen noensinne, og i alle fall ikke allerede dagen etter. På jobb.

"Even?". Ansiktet til Isak har et ubestemmelig uttrykk. Frykt? Eller kanskje forakt? Det er vanskelig å avgjøre, men det gjør at Even krymper seg. Skammen kommer snikende tilbake. Han vet ikke hvordan han bør reagere. Hva han bør si.

De ser på hverandre i stillhet. Tusen tanker fyker rundt i hodet hans, og til slutt er det Isak som bryter tausheten. "Når har du lunsjpause?".

Even hadde forventet å bli ledd av, kanskje skjelt ut. Han hadde ikke forventet det spørsmålet, en vennlig forespørsel.

"Ehh". Han sliter med å få ut ordene. Er enda litt i sjokk over at Isak faktisk står foran ham på jobb. "Om ti min".

"Jeg venter på deg utenfor. Vi må prate" sier han. Nesten bestemt, som om Even ikke har lov til å protestere. Derfor nikker han bare, og blir stående bak kassen mens Isak går ut døren.

De neste ti minuttene går forferdelig sakte og alt for fort. Han lurer på hva Isak vil snakke om, om han er sur eller såret. Kanskje han ønsker hevn for at Even bare stakk? Innerst inne vet han at det ikke er tilfelle. Isak er en oppegående og hyggelig fyr, som ønsker andre vel. Det er han sikker på.

Klokka tolv kler han på seg yttertøyet, tar med seg to kopper kaffe og går ut av kaféen med hjertet i halsen. Isak står lent inntil bygningen, men retter seg opp når han får øye på ham.

"Halla" sier Even, og rekker den ene koppen mot Isak, som smiler takknemlig. Det er ingenting bittert eller irritert i smilet, og Even puster lettet ut.

De krysser gaten side om side, og setter seg på en benk. Sipper kaffe i stillhet.

"Jeg ville egentlig bare be om unnskyldning" sier Isak etter en stund.

Det er så uventet at Even setter kaffen i halsen, og begynner å hoste kraftig. "Hva?" spør han forbauset.

"For at jeg bare antok at du er åpen panfil, og snakket om det høylytt på en pub. Det var skikkelig dritt gjort av meg". Isak ser betenkt ut, nesten litt trist. Det gjør at magen til Even knyter seg ukomfortabelt. Det siste han vil er at Isak skal være lei seg.

Ordene til Isak er også en bekreftelse på at han ikke trodde på løgnen hans. At han er smart nok til å gjennomskue det Even sa. Han forstår at det var panikken som fikk han til å lyve. Det er tydelig at Isak forstår, uten å dømme.

Som om den mannen ikke var fantastisk nok.

At det er mulig å vise så mye omsorg og omtanke for en nesten fremmed person, gjør Even ubeskrivelig rørt.

"Sorry for at jeg bare stakk. Det var ikke din skyld, jeg bare fikk litt noia". Det føles viktig å få frem at Isak ikke har gjort noe galt. At det ikke er så rart at han bare antok at Even var ute av skapet.

Isak legger hodet på skakke, og smiler et så varmt og ømt smil, at det føles vanskelig å puste. Som om han prøver å overføre sin egen trygghet til Even gjennom det smilet.

"En kompis av meg som heter Eskild, sa en gang noe som forandret alt for meg. At mange mennesker heller har lyst til dø, enn å være noen andre enn den de er". Stemmen til Isak er lav og myk. "Jeg tenker ofte på det når det føles vanskelig. Det er ikke alltid like lett for meg å være åpen, selv om det kanskje virker sånn".

Even lar ordene synke inn, tenker over hva det betyr. At Isak ikke er så trygg som han virker, føles som en stor åpenbaring.

"Det var alt jeg ville si. Jeg er litt sent ute, så jeg må løpe". Isak smiler varmt og klapper ham forsiktig på skulderen, før han reiser seg og går.

Even sitter igjen alene på benken, men av én eller annen grunn føler han seg mindre ensom. Ikke så alene med tankene.

Det føles godt å vite at han ikke er den eneste som bærer på en frykt for å være annerledes. At Isak også føler på den redselen innimellom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker? Jeg blir veldig glad for en kommentar <3
> 
> Tusen takk til dyktige Kikki1, som har betalest.


	9. Chapter 9

De neste dagene er Even i tenkeboksen. Går på jobb, kommer hjem, tenker over livet. Hvordan han vil det skal være, hva som skal til for å få det slik som han ønsker.

Redselen for å bli dømt og satt i bås er fremdeles til stede, og det stikker litt i magen hver gang han tenker på å komme ut av skapet. Fortelle sannheten om hvem han er, og hva han liker. Se reaksjonen i ansiktet til menneskene rundt ham. Høflig nikk, stive smil, en påtatt aksept. Kommentarer om at de "elsker homofile".

Hodet er så fullt av tanker at han ikke klarer å konsentrere seg om å skrive fics. Har kun skrevet 200 ord av neste kapittel, og begynner å bli skikkelig stresset. Har prøvde å lese litt, men falt bare av underveis. Tankene er rett og slett for altoppslukende. Til slutt ender han opp med å bruke kvelden på å se siste sesong av Stjerneveien - igjen og igjen. Legger merke til nye detaljer, lever seg inn i forelskelsen.

Mot sin bedre viten åpner han jodel-appen, og leser de siste trådene.

 **Oj:** Hva skjer med ficen til ebn97? Har han sluttet å skrive??  
 **1:** Ja, tror det :-(  
 **2:** Det har bare gått noen få dager, ikke vær så desp oj.  
 **3:** Ebn97 er min favoritt. Så åpen og kul  <3  
 **1:** Min også **@3**

Et stort, ukontrollert smil og en liten latter slipper ut av ham. En godfølelse og en liten skam. Det føles så bra at folk liker og etterlyser ficen. Samtidig er det litt vondt at leserne tror han er åpen og lever fritt. At de har et så feilaktig inntrykk av ham. Et inntrykk han har skapt selv, han vet at det er hans egen skyld.

Han tenker på Isak, som han så ofte gjør i løpet av dagen. Det vennlige smilet, de støttende ordene, den varme utstrålingen.

_"Mange mennesker har heller lyst til dø, enn å være noen andre enn den de er"._

_"Det er ikke alltid like lett for meg å være åpen, selv om det kanskje virker sånn"._

Det var den perfekte ting å si. Enkelt å forstå, støttende men ikke pressende. Ga Even rom for å vurdere og velge selv. Isak er virkelig et helt unikt og flott menneske.

Det er som om han har markert hjertet hans permanent, som en følelse det er umulig å bli kvitt. Og hvis Even er helt ærlig, har han ikke så lyst til å bli kvitt den heller. Det føles deilig, som om kroppen endelig har våknet fra en lang søvn.

Det er kaldt ute, og Even trekker lua nedover ørene mens han går. Den kalde luften er god og frisk, og han puster dypt. Prøver å samle tankene.

Kanskje det ikke hadde vært så galt å komme ut? Det er faktisk mulig at menneskene i livet hans er oppegående nok til å forstå og akseptere. Til å ikke dømme.

Argumenter for og imot kverner i hodet. Til slutt tar han et valg. Et valg som føltes helt komplett umulig for kun noen få dager siden. Helt til Isak endret alt.

Han setter seg ned på en benk, og skriver en melding. En beskjed som er sann og åpen, for første gang.

-

**Mikael**

Hei. Jeg vil bare fortelle at jeg er panfil. Det betyr at jeg faller for mennesker, uavhengig av kjønn. Jeg kan falle for både damer og menn, og andre. Det er ikke så viktig for meg hvilket kjønn personen har, så lenge jeg liker dem. Det var alt jeg ville si. Klem fra Even.

-

Han blir sittende og stirre på ordene. Ærlige, sanne ord formulert i en melding. Det virker så stort og voldsomt, selv om det sikkert er en bagatell for andre.

Hjertet hamrer i brystet, hendene føles klamme til tross for den kalde temperaturen. Han holder tommelen over knappen i noen sekunder, før han puster dypt og trykker "send". Ordene blir omgjort til en grønn boble. Den har blitt sendt til bestekompisen hans.

Det er ingen vei tilbake.

En helt uventet lettelse skyller over ham. Knuten i magen løsner, alt faller på plass. Det føles så deilig å være åpen, som om det var dette han har lengtet etter hele livet.

Han lukker øynene, puster og kjenner på følelsene. Redsel, lettelse og glede i en salig miks.

Endelig.

Mobilen piper etter noen få minutter, og viser en melding fra Mikael.

-

**Mikael**

Tusen takk for at du fortalte det. Du er modig. Veldig glad i deg, bro <3

-

Even stirrer på ordene. En kort melding, med all støtten i verden. En liten tåre triller nedover kinnet hans. Glede over at han har så fantastiske mennesker i livet sitt. Over at det ikke trenger å være så skummelt å komme ut.

Det han har tenkt på og gruet seg til i årevis, var over på noen få minutter. Og nå føles alt så mye bedre.

Han smiler. Alene på en benk midt i Oslo, smiler han som en tulling. Lykkelig og nesten euforisk, som om han har oppnådd noe mye større enn å være ærlig med kompisen sin. Den ultimate bragd, mer imponerende enn å bestige Mount Everest.

Så lenge Mikael aksepterer ham, føles det lettere å drite i Sonja og resten av verden.

Fuck 'em.

Det gjenstår bare én ting. Det som Even har så enormt lyst til å gjøre. Takke Isak, få møte han igjen og kanskje være heldig nok til å få ta ham med ut på en date. Kanskje.

Nå må han slutte å leve seg inn i kjærligheten mellom to fiktive personer. Det er på tide å oppleve sin egen episke kjærlighetshistorie.

Han åpner hotmail-appen, og begynner å skrive. Redd for å miste motet, klar for å gjøre det med én gang.

 

> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com
> 
> **Fra:** ebn97@hotmail.com
> 
> **Emne:** Takk
> 
> Hei Isak.  
> Tusen takk for samtalen vi hadde på søndag. Det endret alt for meg. I dag kom jeg ut til bestekompisen min, og det føles så bra. Tusen takk!!
> 
> Beklager for at jeg var så feig tidligere. Jeg vil gjerne møte deg igjen, få muligheten til å gjøre det godt igjen. Jeg liker deg så godt <3  
>    
> Klem fra Even.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere?
> 
> Kikki1 har som vanlig vært til stor hjelp <3


	10. Chapter 10

> -
> 
> **Til:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Re: Takk
> 
> Hei Even,  
> Det var modig gjort, stolt av deg <3
> 
> Selvfølgelig vil jeg møte deg igjen. Når og hvor?
> 
> -

Even leser e-posten med blandede følelser. Overlykkelig over at Isak vil gi ham en sjanse, at han sendte et hjerte og virket ivrig. Samtidig kommer nervene tilbake for fullt. Øyeblikket med overstadig mot er over, og realiteten begynner å gå opp for ham.

Han har invitert Isak ut på en date, og han har svart ja. Det betyr at de må møtes, på et offentlig sted. En restaurant eller kafé, tilgjengelig for at hvem som helst kan dømme eller le.

Han er klar over at tankene er idiotiske. At folk flest ikke vil forstå at de er på en date. De fleste vil nok tenke at de bare er to kompiser som spiser middag sammen, men det føles likevel skummelt. Å gjøre det han bevisst har unngått i alle disse årene. Date en mann, åpenlyst og offentlig.

Even ligger hjemme på sofaen, med laptopen i fanget. Prøver å komme på et nøytralt og godt sted å møtes, hvor ingen av vennene hans pleier å ferdes. Orker ikke tanken på å måtte forklare hvem Isak er. Finne på en løgn for å ikke avsløre at de møttes fordi begge er fanfic-forfattere.

Selv om Mikael nå vet at han er panfil, er han langt fra klar for å vise frem en date av motsatt kjønn. Det føles som et gigantisk skritt.

Til slutt bestemmer han seg for Dattera til Hagen på Grønland. Der er det ingen fare for å støte på bekjente eller venner. Det er en hyggelig kafé, hvor hverken Sonja eller Mikael pleier å henge. Det føles trygt.

 

>   
> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Fra:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Emne:** En date
> 
> Herlig, nå ble jeg glad!  
> Hva med Dattera til Hagen, i morgen klokka 13?  
> Jeg gleder meg <3
> 
> -

Når svaret endelig er sendt, kommer de gode sommerfuglene tilbake i magen. Snart skal Even få se Isak igjen. Mannen med de grønne øynene, det herlige smilet, den beste humoren. Som hjalp ham med å komme ut og være seg selv. Det første skrittet mot å leve fritt og ekte.

Han drar på jobb uten å ha fått svar, og sjekker mailen sin i hver eneste pause. Lurer på hva Isak driver med siden han ikke svarer, om Even skrev noe feil. Om Isak har ombestemt seg.

Innerst inne håper han at Isak vil møte opp på Kaffebrenneriet igjen. At de kan drikke kaffe sammen allerede i dag, og at det kan løsne den vonde klumpen som vokser i magen.

Følelsen av at noe er galt slipper ikke taket hele dagen.

Når skiftet hans slutter, og han enda ikke har fått svar, begynner han å stresse. Var den kaféen et dårlig valg? Var det helt opplagt at Even vil gjemme Isak fra alle han kjenner? Føler han seg mindre viktig? Den ubehagelige klumpen i magen går ikke bort, og vokser seg større og større.

Faen. Han har dummet seg ut igjen.

Han bruker trikketuren hjem på å formulere en ny e-post i hodet. Er sint på seg selv for at han lot sin egen redsel skremme bort drømmemannen. Hvordan er det mulig å være så feig? Hvorfor kan han ikke bare date Isak åpenlyst og stolt?

Selvfølgelig vil ikke Isak date en fyr som er inne i skapet, redd for å være seg selv. Han fortjener bedre, han fortjener å bli vist frem til hele verden. Av en stolt og åpen kjæreste.

Til slutt åpner han jodel, håper å få et hint om hva Isak driver med. Da ser han at det er en full diskusjon i gang i den ene tråden.

 **Oj:** Isakyaki og Ebn97 dater hverandre!!  
 **1:** Hvordan vet du det??  
 **2:** Troll  
 **Oj:** Det er helt sant, **@2.** En venn fortalte det.  
 **1:** Seriøst? Er de gay?  
 **3:** Begge er skeive **@1** , og dater hverandre. Det har jeg også hørt.

Even bare rister på hodet, stolt over at han ikke lar sladderet gå inn på seg. At han ikke får vondt i magen av det som står der. Hvorfor bryr de seg i det hele tatt om hva han og Isak driver med?

Han har lyst til å skrive en e-post om at han ikke skammer seg, men ingen av formuleringene føles riktige. Han klarer ikke formidle det han ønsker. Alt blir visket ut og slettet.

Til slutt bestemmer han seg for å vente, gi Isak litt mer tid. Prøve å ikke virke så desp.

Fingrene beveger seg over tastaturet de neste timene. 200 ord blir plutselig til 2000 ord, og neste kapittel av ficen er nesten ferdig i det Even åpner mailen sin igjen. To timer har gått, og han føler seg skråsikker på at Isak har svart. Det er han jo nødt til.

Ingen uleste e-poster.

Even stirrer på skjermen. Prøver å refreshe, sjekker spamfilteret. Ingenting. Isak har ikke svart. Realiteten synker sakte inn, og gjør at en vond tristhet fyller kroppen.

Isak vil ikke gå på date.

Even har ødelagt alt med å være redd og feig - igjen. Det føles så vondt, at den euforiske følelsen på benken i går var så kortvarig. At han aldri kan gjøre noe riktig.

Han logger inn på ao3, og ser at Isak har publisert et nytt kapittel av "Parallelle univers" for én time siden. Det betyr at han i det minste er i live. At han bare ignorerer e-posten bevisst, ikke gidder å svare på det patetiske forslaget.

Han er så flau over seg selv. Sin egen lavmål oppførsel, sitt eget sinn. Han åpner det nyeste kapittelet, og leser det som står i notes.

_Jeg håper dere liker historien <3 Leste på jodel at noen av dere tror at jeg dater Ebn97, men det gjør jeg IKKE. Haha. Dere er galne._

Even skvetter litt av ordene, stirrer på de sorte bokstavene. Isak gjør det veldig tydelig at han ikke vil date Even, på noen som helst måte. At tanken til og med er morsom.

Det er ikke rom for mistolkning.

Han legger fra seg mobilen og lukker øynene. Føler på den velfortjente selvforakten. Skammen over at feigheten hans har ødelagt den beste sjansen i livet.

Selv om han virkelig prøvde, for aller første gang, kommer han alltid til å leve med én fot inne i skapet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historien var visst ikke ferdig likevel. Jeg ville vise at veien ut av skapet ikke alltid er helt rett frem. Noen ganger er det humper i veien. 
> 
> Hva tenker dere om kapittelet?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 <3


	11. Chapter 11

_Skrev han noe galt? Ble Isak skremt bort? Var redselen hans så tydelig? Var det virkelig så turn off?_

Hodet verker når alarmen ringer neste morgen. Det føles som om han har ligget våken hele natten. Tankene har kvernet ukontrollert og ubehagelig. En konstant rotasjon og bekreftelse på hans egen usikkerhet. 

Even står opp, dusjer og spiser frokost på autopilot. Prøver å bli kvitt den kvalmende følelsen, den harde klumpen i magen. Tenker på Isak, på valget hans om å ignorere e-posten og drite i daten. At han ikke en gang sa ifra. Even var ikke verdt et svar, betydde så lite at det ikke var vits å sende en ordentlig avvisning. 

Han lukker øynene, kjenner på den pressende følelsen i pannen. En overveldende følelse av skam og usikkerhet. Hvorfor gadd han å prøve? Var det ikke bedre da han levde et falskt og lukket liv, uten å slippe noen innpå seg?

Svaret kommer fort og uventet; Nei, det var ikke bedre. 

Selv om det siste døgnet har vært en følelsesmessig berg- og dalbane, har det vært bedre enn den permanente nummenheten han følte før han møtte Isak. Avstanden, ensomheten, skammen over hvem han er. En anonym, panfil fanfic-forfatter. 

Det føles som en stor åpenbaring. Svaret på det han alltid har lurt på. Ja, det er faktisk bedre å våge og tape, enn å leve i frykt og aldri våge.

Even drar mobilen ut av laderen, og mot sin bedre viten sjekker han mailen sin. Bare for sikkerhetsskyld. I tilfelle Isak har svart i natt, mot alle odds.

Et sterkt sug går gjennom hele kroppen når han ser hva som ligger der. 

Én ulest e-post fra Isak Valtersen. Sendt 01:46. 

Han trekker pusten dypt, forbereder seg på avvisningen. En avvisning er tross alt tusen ganger bedre enn alternativet, å bli "ghostet", og aldri høre fra ham igjen. 

> -
> 
> **Til:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Fra:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Emne:** En date
> 
> Hei Even,  
> Sorry sent svar, jeg har drevet med brannslukking på grunn av den jodelen om oss. Fikk helt noia for at du skulle trekke deg fra daten. Plis ikke trekk deg?
> 
> Det er stor forskjell på å komme ut til noen få, og å komme ut til alle. Det vet jeg alt om. Jeg har ikke sagt noe til noen. Det sverger jeg.
> 
> Dattera til Hagen kl. 13 høres perfekt ut <3 Hvis du enda vil?
> 
> Klem fra Isak.
> 
> -

Even må lese e-posten flere ganger for å virkelig oppfatte hva som står der. Det stikk motsatte av hva han forventet. Hva han har fryktet og tenkt på hele natten. 

Det er ikke en avvisning i det hele tatt, det er en forklaring. Isak har vært redd for at Even skulle trekke seg, krype inn i skapet igjen og avlyse daten. 

Han har skapt et problem i sitt eget hode, brukt masse energi på å være lei seg og skamme seg. Overreagert på manglende respons.

En boblende glede sprer seg fra magen, opp i brystet, og tar plass i ansiktet. Et stort smil og strålende øyne. Even er så lykkelig, så takknemlig for at Isak er så fantastisk. At han ikke presser, at han forstår at det er vanskelig for ham. At de kan ta forholdet, eller daten, i et rolig tempo. Det er ingen andre som trenger å vite om det enda, de kan finne ut av det samme.

Det føles utrolig bra, og veldig, veldig romantisk. 

Med hurtige fingre og stor iver kaster han seg over tastaturet. 

> -
> 
> **Til:** isak.valtersen@gmail.com  
>  **Fra:** ebn97@hotmail.com  
>  **Emne:** Hurra
> 
> Nå ble jeg glad. Ses om ikke lenge <3
> 
> -

Plutselig får han det travelt. Klokka er allerede elleve, og de skal møtes om to timer. 

Even finner frem et antrekk som han vet kler ham, stramme jeans og en pen genser. Styler håret så godt han kan. Prøver å se best mulig ut, vil gjerne imponere Isak. Vise seg fra sin absolutt beste side. 

Klokka halv ett drar han fra leiligheten, og tar bussen mot Grønland. Spenningen sitter hardt i kroppen, får han til å dirre. Han gleder seg, er spent og nervøs på samme tid. 

Han har så lyst til at det skal gå bra, at han skal klare å være sjarmerende og avslappet. Samtidig bærer han på en stor redsel for at panikken skal ta overhånd - igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klar for date?
> 
> Tusen takk til min superdyktige beta, Kikki1 <3


	12. Chapter 12

Even hopper av bussen, og føler seg litt ustødig på de lange beina. Som om han har drukket litt for mye, beruset av spenning. Han beveger seg mot Dattera til hagen. Føler på nervene, men også på den pirrende optimismen.

For aller første gang i sitt liv skal han på date med en av samme kjønn. De skal møtes på et offentlig sted, eksponert slik at hvem som helst kan se dem. Dømme og betrakte. Det føles nærmest surrealistisk, men også veldig fint.

Bilene suser forbi mens Even forter seg bortover fortauet, forbi puber og butikker. Prøver å få øye på Isak, håper at han allerede står på utsiden. Men nei, det er tomt på gata utenfor kaféen. Ikke en sjel å se. Han stiller seg foran inngangen, og kaster noen blikk nedover gata. Isak er ikke å se noe sted, og det begynner å bli kaldt.

Etter noen minutter bestemmer han seg for å gå inn. Finner et bord som føles litt avsidesliggende, og bestiller to kopper kakao. Ser på klokka, som nå er fem over ett. Isak er sen.

Han trommer den ene foten rytmisk mot bordet. Prøver å roe nervene. Fortrenge den kvalmende redselen for at Isak av én eller grunn har ombestemt seg i løpet av de siste to timene. Tar en slurk av den varme drikken, holder et øye med døra. Venter og venter.

Igjen kaster han et blikk på klokka. 13:12. Isak er tolv minutter for sen, og en kald frykt stikker i brystet. Tankene tar overhånd. Han har ofret mye for å komme til dette punktet. Har kastet sin egen frykt og redsel ut døra for å kunne leve fritt og ekte.

Neglene trommer i bordplaten, den irriterende lyden er distraherende på en god måte.

Endelig hører han at bjellen over døra klinger, og løfter hodet. Der står Isak. Med røde kinn og ville krøller, vinterjakke og votter. Han er slående vakker.

"Halla". Isak smiler fra øre til øre i det han kommer gående mot bordet. Even reiser seg for å ta ham i hånda, men blir dratt inn i en hard klem.

En ufrivillig og uønsket frykt kommer snikende. Så noen at de klemte? Hva tenker de om det? Skjønner de at de er på date? Even ser seg fort rundt, klarer ikke la være. Skammer seg over sin egen reaksjon.

"Å.. sorry, det var bare en vennskapelig klem". Det er tydelig i ansiktsuttrykket til Isak at han frykter at han har tråkket i salaten allerede. Han ser livredd ut.

"Det går bra, fint å se deg" svarer Even oppriktig. Ønsker ikke å skape en klein situasjon, og avsløre for mye av egen usikkerhet. Og det er veldig fint å se Isak igjen.

Han får et stort smil som svar, før Isak setter seg ned ved andre siden av bordet.

"Er den til meg?" Han nikker mot kakaokoppen, og smiler takknemlig når Even nikker. Han er så skjønn, så naturlig og lett til sinns. Det fyller Even med varme følelser.

Det er ingen tvil om at han allerede begynner å bli betatt, og den følelsen er både deilig og skremmende.

"Takk for at du ville møte meg igjen. Leste du de greiene på jodel? Folk er helt syke ass". Isak rynker brynene mens han prater, som om det er et tema han tar veldig seriøst.

"Hvorfor tror de at vi skal på date da? Aldri hørt noe så dumt". Even prøver å tulle, lette litt på den seriøse stemningen. Isak ler heldigvis en høy og fin latter. Den fineste latteren Even noensinne har hørt.

"Aner ikke hvor de tar det fra ass" svarer han, og blunker flørtende med det ene øyet. Det vekker til live en haug av sommerfugler og deilige følelser. Følelser han aldri tidligere har opplevd.

De blir sittende på kaféen lenge, nesten tre timer. Prater om Stjerneveien og fanfics, ler og flørter. Den kriblende varmen i kroppen er der konstant, og det er både deilig og utmattende på samme tid. Smilet til Isak er så smittsomt, humoren er nådeløs og han er lynskarp. Even ikke i tvil om at han vil på date med Isak igjen, helst så fort som mulig.

"Skal vi stikke?". De reiser seg, tar på vinterjakkene og forlater kaféen. Går noen få minutter i stillhet mot Grønland torg, før Even kjenner en varm hånd i sin egen. Han ser ned på de sammenflettede fingrene, kjenner på det deilige suget i magen. Det føles intimt og kjærlig, som en bekreftelse på de gjengjeldte følelsene.

"Er dette greit?". Isak hvisker ordene, nølende. Som om han er redd for å tråkke over noen grenser, gjøre noe som vil skremme ham bort.

Men Even nikker forsiktig, lettet over at det er sannheten. Akkurat nå føles det mer enn greit å gå her, hånd i hånd sammen med Isak på Grønland. Heldigvis er det et sted som få av kompisene hans pleier å ferdes, og det gjør at det føles enda litt tryggere. Som om han får prøvd seg litt frem på et trygt sted.

Ta museskritt ut av skapet.

"Even?". Han skvetter da han hører en mørk stemme bak seg, og blir dratt ut av den trygge, lille bobla. Overmannet av en ekstrem, smertefull redsel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Jeg er så glad for å ha Kikki1 som beta <3 Tusen takk!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Even?"

Han bråstopper. Kjenner hvordan panikken og redselen fyller hver eneste muskel og celle i kroppen. Klarer ikke bevege seg. Isak står også stiv som en pinne, sikkert redd for at Even skal få noia og rømme slik som sist.

Han var overhode ikke forberedt på å møte noen kjente her. Var ikke klar for at den lille, trygge bobla som har omsvermet han og Isak de siste timene skulle sprekke. Den lune bobla, hvor han kunne være seg selv, trygg og ekte. Åpen og ærlig.

Nå har han blitt oppdaget, hånd i hånd med en annen mann. På en vanlig ettermiddag i Oslo. Kanskje ikke så oppsiktsvekkende for de fleste, men for Even føles det som én av de største hendelsene i hans liv. Frihetsfølelsen og lykken var overveldende, helt til virkeligheten slo beina under ham.

Begge snur seg sakte, redde for å finne ut hvem som står der. Hjertet hamrer i brystet. Even klarte ikke gjenkjenne stemmen i sin egen sjokktilstand. Er livredd for at det skal være foreldrene hans eller Sonja. Noen som vil late som om de støtter og forstår, men som i sitt stille sinn vil dømme og se ned på han.

En stor lettelse sprer seg i kroppen når han ser hvem som står der. Mikael. Som kommer mot dem med åpne armer og et stort smil.

"Halla" sier han muntert. Som om det ikke er revolusjonerende og rart at Even leier en annen mann. Som om det er den mest naturlige ting i verden. Han reagerer akkurat slik han ville gjort om Even skulle stått her med ei dame.

"Jeg tror ikke vi har hilst? Jeg er Mikael, bestekompisen til Even".

Isak slipper taket i hånda hans for å hilse på Mikael, og tapet føles stort. Hånda føles plutselig kald og ensom, som om den mangler noe viktig.

"Hei, Isak" De hilser, og så stapper Isak hånda inn i jakkelommen. Ser ned i bakken, og gir ingen tegn til å ville holde Even i hånda igjen. Det stikker litt i brystet, selv om han vet at Isak mest sannsynlig gjør det for å beskytte ham. For å ikke legge press på han, og gjøre situasjonen litt lettere.

Even overrasker dem begge når han strekker hånda si inn i lomma til Isak, og fletter fingrene deres sammen igjen. Isak sperrer opp øynene et øyeblikk, før det slående vakre smilet fyller hele ansiktet hans.

"Er dere sammen, eller?". Mikael smiler bredt, uten et snev av dømmende eller påtatt høflighet. Som om han oppriktig synes at det er hyggelig hvis de er et par.

Even har aldri vært mer glad i bestekompisen sin.

"Vi har nettopp vært på vårt første date". Even kjenner at han blir stolt av sine egne ord. Føler seg sterkere og friere enn noen gang tidligere i livet. Hjertet dunker fort og hardt, og han kjenner at håndflaten hans begynner å bli klam mot Isak sin. Det føles som om han nettopp har stupt ned fra det høyeste stupebrettet, og kjenner det skremmende og deilige suget i magen.

"Første date? Ser ut som det var vellykket da" sier Mikael, mens han gliser fornøyd, ertende. Virker glad på deres vegne, og klapper Even støttende på skulderen. "Jeg har det litt travelt nå, men jeg ringer deg senere". Han sier det på en slik måte at det er tydelig at han vil ringe for å få alle detaljene om daten. At han gleder seg til å høre mer.

Det fyller Even med en uventet og takknemlig kjærlighet for kompisen sin. Han er utrolig glad for å ha så flotte mennesker i livet sitt.

Mikael forter seg videre, og Isak og Even blir stående på fortauet alene. De ser på hverandre med stjerner i øynene og lykkelige smil. Registrerer ikke alle menneskene som haster forbi. Akkurat nå er det bare dem to som eksisterer.

"Jeg er enig med Mikael, daten var veldig vellykket". Stemmen til Isak er lav, og han smiler et lite, privat smil. Kinnene er røde, og han klemmer hånda til Even forsiktig inne i lomma. En bekreftelse på at begge har hatt en fantastisk fin dag, og kanskje også et løfte om mange flere dager sammen i fremtiden. Even tør nesten ikke håpe på at han kan få være så heldig.

Han vet at han enda har en lang vei å gå. Broer å krysse, mennesker å være åpen med. Han må akseptere seg selv og sin egen legning, gjøre det til en del av den han er. En del av hans historie, og Ikke minst må han våge å begi seg ut på dette eventyret sammen med Isak. Han vet at han vil gjøre alt i sin makt for å klare det, og Isak er mer enn verdt det.

Men én ting er sikkert.

At han skriver fanfics, er noe han aldri kommer til å dele med noen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så... Noen tanker?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for veldig god hjelp <3


	14. Fem år senere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vet at det kanskje føles litt brått, men velger å runde av historien her :)

**Fem år senere**

Dagen sniker seg forbi. Som vaktsjef på Kaffebrenneriet må Even veilede og hjelpe de unge baristaene. Noen lager alt for sterk kaffe, mens andre varmer rundstykkene på for lav varme. Håpløse greier.

Stort sett trives han i jobben, men nå er han ivrig etter å komme seg hjem. Til Isak, og til pakken som ligger å venter.

Det har allerede gått to timer siden SMSen tikket inn. Meldingen som gjorde at han så absolutt ikke ville være på jobb, og som fikk han til å ville fake en alvorlig sykdom.

Alt for å komme seg hjem.

-

**Isak**

Hard pakke har kommet i posten!!! Ligger på spisebordet. Klarer nesten ikke vente til du kommer hjem <3

-

Den korte meldingen fikk hjertet til å dunke hardt, og gjorde håndflatene klamme. Han er rimelig sikker på hva det er. Pakken de har ventet på i over to måneder.

Klokka over disken viser 17:35. Bare 25 minutter igjen til han kan løpe hjem. Gi Isak et mykt kyss, og åpne pakken. Sammen.

Fine, gode, støttende og omtenksomme Isak.

Det er takket være han at Even er der han er i dag. Ikke lenger redd for å gå hånd i hånd nedover gaten. Stolt over å kunne kalle Isak for sin.

Det har vært en lang og krunglete vei. Skam og redsel har kommet og gått. Det var tøft å komme ut til foreldrene hans, og det er vanskelig å møte og reagere på folks til tider dømmende holdninger.

Ingenting i livet er helt perfekt, og humper i veien finnes det overalt. Det viktigste er å se muligheter og ikke begrensninger, og det har han klart. Takket være Isak.

Ved å ta tiden til hjelp, og med en solid og støttende kjæreste ved sin side, har Even kommet utrolig langt på fem korte år. I dag er han åpen og stolt, og bærer en Panfil-pin på genseren nesten daglig.

Til og med Sonja har han et greit forhold til. Han har for lengst innsett at han gjorde henne mye slemmere og mer dømmende i sitt eget hode, enn det hun egentlig er. De kommer nok aldri til å bli bestevenner, men sporadisk kontakt er de flinke til. 

Både Even og Isak har pensjonert seg fra karrieren som fanficforfattere, men skrivelysten deler de fremdeles. Lange kvelder og utallige helger har de brukt på å perfeksjonere historier. Fortellinger om to menn som elsker hverandre, fritt og ekte.

Klokken 17:56 klarer han ikke vente lenger. "Jeg stikker" roper han, og vinker til kollegaene. Fordelen med å være sjef, ingen som ber han om å bli værende noen minutter til.

Han løper hele veien hjem, og opp de smale trappene til den lille leiligheten de kjøpte for to år siden. Drar opp døra, og blir møtt av det store, sjarmerende smilet til kjæresten sin.

"Halla, velkommen hjem. Jeg har savnet deg". Isak drar ham til seg for et mykt kyss. Fingertuppene kiler forsiktig ved de små hårene i nakken, akkurat slik som han liker det. En deilig, kriblende følelse sprer seg i kroppen.

Det er helt uvirkelig at dette er livet hans nå. At han har en så fantastisk kjæreste, som faktisk savner ham, selv om de aldri er fra hverandre mer enn maks åtte timer om gangen.

At han ikke lenger er en ensom, lukket person. Som holder alle mennesker på en armlengdes avstand, og som skjuler for omverden hvem han er og hva han liker.

Det hadde han aldri klart uten Isak. 

"Hvor er den?". Han sparker av seg skoene, og drar Isak med seg inn i stua. Mot kjøkkenbordet.

Der ligger den. 

Den lille, harde pakken som de har ventet på så alt for lenge.

"Shit, jeg er så nervøs". Isak hvisker ordene, lener hodet sitt inntil hans, planter små kyss forsiktig i halsgropen. Even svarer med å legge begge armene rundt skuldrene hans.

"Skal du eller jeg åpne?". Nå klarer han ikke vente mer. Må se hvordan den ser ut.

"Du". Isak er skråsikker, og nikker ivrig.

Even svelger hardt, og med skjelvende og varsomme hender begynner han å åpne det grå, tykke innpakningspapiret.

Litt etter litt kommer den til syne. Boken. Med hardt cover og klare farger. I midten er det et litt diffust bilde av to menn som kysser. På toppen står tittelen med store, tydelige bokstaver.

 **Kunsten å holde pusten under vann**  
_Av Even Bech Næsheim og Isak Valtersen._

Han stirrer på boken. Verket de har jobbet så intenst for å fullføre, som de har brukt all fritiden sin på å perfeksjonere. Boken som Cappelen Damm forlag heldigvis valgte å satse på.

Teksten de har skrevet sammen, som er deres lille baby.

"Fy faen, dette er stort". Stemmen til Isak er tykk, og det er tydelig at han er rørt. Even gir han et kyss, og holder ham tett inntil seg. Så tett som overhodet mulig.

"Det er veldig stort".

De har klart dette sammen, og nå føles det virkelig som om Even kan klare alt i hele verden. Så lenge Isak står ved hans side.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanskje ikke så rart at Isak og Even skrev bok sammen, med tanke på at de er samme person. Eller?
> 
> I dag er det nøyaktig ett år siden jeg opprettet profilen min på AO3. Siden da har jeg publisert 14 historier om Isak og Even i ulike univers. For meg har det vært et merkelig år med store oppturer og store nedturer, og derfor er jeg så glad for at jeg har hatt denne hobbyen. Tusen takk til alle dere som har skrevet fine og støttende kommentarer, jeg setter pris på hver eneste én <3 
> 
> Som vanlig en ekstra stor takk til min betaleser og venn Kikki1 <3


End file.
